


Szombati Boszorkány

by Tia_Marsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Newspapers, Pre-Mpreg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Szombati Boszorkány

_Valóban Harry Potter gyermeke?_

_Tudósítónk, Rita Vitrol készített interjút Miss Tracey Pilmsburnnel, akinek felbukkanása villámcsapásként érte a varázssajtót. Az alig nagykorú fiatal hölgy pár héttel ezelőtt azzal a hírrel kereste meg újságunk szerkesztőségét, hogy bejelentse, gyermeket vár, mégpedig nem mástól, mint Harry Pottertől._

_Miss Pilmsburn igazán segítőkész volt az interjú elkészítésében, minden kérdésre mosolyogva válaszolt, és miközben velem szemben ült, kezével a már dudorodó hasát simogatva. Elmondása szerint az egyik Minisztérium által szervezett bálon ismerték meg egymást, ahol első látásra egymásba szerettek._

_\- Harry kezdetektől fogva nagyon kedves volt hozzám. Többször is találkoztunk, eldugott kis kávéházakban, szállodákban, hiszen titokban szerettük volna tartani kapcsolatunkat a nagy népszerűsége miatt – kezd mesélni Miss Pilmsburn._

_Harry Pottert is szerettük volna elérni, ám sem a Minisztériumnál, sem máshol nem tudtunk kapcsolatba kerülni vele. Mr Potter feltehetőleg még mindig szeretné kizárni a médiát az ügyből, ám Miss Pilmsburn úgy döntött…_  


Perselus Piton dühösen csapta le íróasztalára a Szombati Boszorkány egy példányát. Dühös volt, legfőképpen önmagára, hogy beleolvasott a cikkbe, amely három és fél oldal hosszúságban taglalta Harry szerelmi életét. Összevont szemöldökkel meredt ennek a Pilmsburnnek a képére. A mágikus fotón látható rémesen fiatal lány szenvtelenül mosolygott és integetett rá. Felfordult a gyomra ettől a porcelánbabától.  


*

Perselus Piton dühösen csapta le Harry Potter íróasztalára a Szombati Boszorkánynak ugyanazt a példányát, amit pár órával ezelőtt a saját asztalára is - mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a férfi dolgozni szeretne.

\- Megmagyaráznád ezt?

Harry belesandított az ismerős újságba, majd fáradtan sóhajtott.

\- Perselus, ne kezdd te is. Ma a Minisztériumban is már mindenki ezzel traktált.

\- Ki ez a lány? – Perselus nem hagyta magát, felvette a vallató szerepét.

\- Mr Pilmsburn a főnököm, Tracey az ő lánya…

\- Tehát tényleg ismered? Találkoztatok a minisztériumi estélyeken? – próbálta leplezni féltékenységét, de sajnos kénytelen volt megállapítania, hogy nem sikerül valami jól.

\- Nem. Csupán egyszer az irodámban…

Csend.

\- Perselus, ugye te sem gondolod…?

Csend.

\- Te féltékeny vagy? – Harry kénytelen volt felnevetni. Hiszen Perselus eddig sosem volt féltékeny, vagy legalábbis sosem mutatta ki ennyire. Most pedig egy buta cikk elég lenne hozzá?

\- Nem – jött a morcos felelet.

Harry közelebb lépett, és a férfi karjára tette a kezét.

\- És pont egy ilyen kis csitri miatt? – Harry kérdésében még mindig nevetés bujkált.

\- Nem a lány miatt…

\- Különben is, mióta olvasod te a Szombati Boszorkányt? – nevetett fel újra Harry, majd egy jól irányzott mozdulattal az íróasztala mellet álló kosárba hajította a lapot.

*

Perselus Piton dühösen csapta le a mellette álló kis asztalkára a kezében tartott könyvet, ugyanis képtelen volt koncentrálni a leírtakra. Elvileg már órák óta olvasott, mégis, amióta kinyitotta, egyetlen oldallal sem haladt tovább a könyvében.

Gondolkozott, mivel még mindig zavarta valami a cikkel kapcsolatosan. Rengeteg hazugságot összeírtak Harryről, ezt már ő is megszokta. Nem hazudott ő Harrynek, igazán nem a lányra volt féltékeny. Rájött, hogy sokkal inkább a gyermek gondolata zavarta meg.

Komótos mozdulatokkal kelt fel a székéből, és a hálószoba felé indult. Harry már vagy egy órája aludni tért, őt pedig hagyta egyedül olvasni. Amint belépett a szobába, meghallotta a másik szuszogását, és valamiféle érthetetlen okból összeszorult a mellkasa erre az oly’ sokszor hallott hangra.

*

\- Szeretnéd? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon, miközben Harryre nézett.

\- Igen. – Miközben kimondta, nem nézett Perselusra, inkább a kockás terítőt bámulta, közben pedig a villájával játszott. – És te?

\- Azt hiszem, igen.

\- Nem tűnsz túl határozottnak…

\- Csupán épp arra gondoltam, hogy az, hogy végre beszélünk róla, ennek a cikknek és Miss Pilmsburrynek köszönhető.

\- Pilmsburn… egyébként pedig nincs igazad – válaszolta Harry, majd elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy ha Perselus nem akarta volna, nem lett volna muszáj megkérdeznie.

\- Azért ha lány lesz, ne hívjuk Tracynek, rendben?

Harry felnevetett.

\- Mit szólsz a Ritához?

Perselus megvetően horkantott egyet, majd közelebb vonta magához Harryt.

\- Valamire még mindig nem válaszoltál, ugye tudod? – kezdte Harry komoly hangon.

\- Mire?

\- Arra, hogy mióta olvasod te a Szombati Boszorkányt? – És ebben a kérdésben egy egészen új életnyi öröm csengett!


End file.
